everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Juniper
Avian Juniper is the son of Marlinchen from the Juniper Tree, and is destined to follow in the footsteps of his mother. He also sides with the Rebels. While Avian dislikes his destiny, and reluctant to follow it, he's still willing to go through his tale. Mainly because he knows it ends happily, but also because he really wants new shoes at the end. He's not fond of the killing-his-cousin part. In fact, he's absolutely petrified. He is owned by iEatIdiots. Character Personality When someone first meets Avian, they would see an excitable, clever young man with a sharp wit and a fondness of life. He’s ambitious and determined. Deep inside, he seeks freedom, causing him to be adaptable and changeable. He’s a natural talent at public speaking and presenting his ideas, and in general, is a very approachable person. Avian is rather absent-minded, and when coupled with his habit of constantly doing ten times at once, Avian tends to be forgetful and unless he’s focused on something, not very observant of his surroundings. As a result, he’s rather careless, irresponsible, unpredictable and erratic, unable to keep himself to a regular schedule or any sort of routine. In fact, don't even bother asking him to do something for you, because chances are, he's going to do half of it and forget completely about it the next day. Being rather confident, Avian is assertive and straightforward. When he’s immersed in a subject, he’s prone to long-winded passionate rambles and rants about said subject. He takes pride in his abilities, and wants to be recognised for them, whether it's in mathematics or even skateboarding. Despite all of this though, he's utterly lazy and lacks the ability to see an idea or a situation from someone else's point of view. Appearance Body-wise, Avian tends to be on the slim side, being rather angular and awkward. He has volatile curly hair, which has often been liked to the feathers of a carrion crow, and dark brown eyes. Fairy tale – The Juniper Tree How the Story Goes A mother wants a baby. Once the baby was born, the mother died from happiness. Her husband soon remarried to a woman who wanted to kill the son because he would interfere with her daughter receiving the inheritance. The stepmother offers the son an apple from a chest, then slams the lid on the boy's head, which tumbles into the chest. Afraid that she would be accused of her fratricide, she re-attaches the head onto the boy and places the apple in his hand. Finally, she finds her daughter, telling her to ask the boy for the apple. If he does not respond, she should box him on his ears. The daughter asks her brother, who (naturally) does not respond. So she boxes his ears, and his head falls to the ground. She bursts into tears. Her mother comforts her, saying that they will disguise the body by making him into blood pudding. At dinner, Marlinchen, the girl, is still in tears, but the father devours the pudding with gusto. Later that night, the girl goes to the Juniper Tree outside the window, crying tears of blood. Suddenly, a beautiful bird escapes from the tree, singing a song. Jewellers and blacksmiths and various other craftsmen hear this song, and offer the bird gifts. The bird flies home, drops a pair of shoes into the girl's hands, a golden neck chain into the father's hands, and an anvil on top of his stepmother's head. The Juniper Tree bursts into fire, and the boy returns, well, alive and happy. This story is seriously macabre. How does Avian come into it? After the event of the Juniper Tree, Marlinchen promised to separate herself completely from anything supernatural, and went to an ordinary university, where she met Avian’s father. Wedding shenanigans and such happened. Later, she started a small, but successful business which tracked the flight patterns of birds. As the CEO of the business, she became fairly rich. Soon, her stepfather died, and she inherited quite a bit of money from him as well, so the Junipers were well-off. Avian is the son of Marlinchen. He's not too happy about continuing the legacy, finding his story disturbing. After all, why would someone want to decapitate their own brother (cousin), cook him, then watch him turn into a bird before bursting into flames. Relationships Family The Junipers are a well-off family, despite not being too well-known. Avian’s mother is Marlinchen, the sister from the tale, and his father is some random she married. Marlinchen Juniper is a very learned woman, and the CEO of a small yet successful business. The two get along well because Avian’s naturally destined to follow Marlene’s destiny. Anyway, Marlene is actually pretty excited for her son to follow their destiny, ranting about how it’s a tradition and a true character building incidence, which is eventually what’s going to make Avian feel guilty for rebelling (along with the fact that his story has a happy ending). His father is just some ordinary dad who makes ordinary dad jokes, such as: *Dad: Alright so you got your acceptance letter to this weird fairy tale school thing. *Avian: Yeah, I’m honoured *Dad: Hello Honoured, I’m dad. *Avian: THAT WASN’T FUNNY I’M CALLING THE JOKE POLICE. Her half-brother, Avian’s uncle, was the boy in the story. He also happens to be the father of Icarus Juniper, Avian’s cousin. While the two aren’t the most amicable towards each other, they are close in order to make following their destinies easier. Icarus also has a younger sister, Annmarie, who actually enjoys the company of Avian. Icarus describes Avian as a bad influence to Annmarie. Avian just tells Icarus to shut up. Friends By far, Avian is closest to his friend Tenley Rosewood, the next sister in the Rose-Tree. The two are incredibly close, often exchanging quips and the driest jokes in the history of dry jokes. Another of Avian's friends is Jon. The two met on their very first day at Ever After High, just before the Orientation Day meeting. When Avian’s pet pigeon, Tesla, escaped from her cage, Jon shifted into a raven to stop Tesla from escaping. Avian doesn't really talk to Jon much anymore since Jon's sadness is shifting into a disturbing level. Pet Avian has a pet pigeon named Tesla. Originally, he thought Tesla was a boy, but when he met Jon, Jon informed him that Tesla was indeed a female. That made Avian regret his choice of not naming Tesla "Lovelace". Romance Avian's currently dating Jareth Dodici. In all honesty, Avian has no idea how on earth it happened, and doesn't really know what he's doing half the time. Outfits Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Trivia *Avian is a strong supporter of 'the Crow Code' which is a parody of 'the Bro Code'. *He's bisexual. His first crush was on a girl. His first datemate was a girl. He's currently dating a guy but he probably leans towards girls. *He refuses to watch any sort of movie that doesn't fall into the action/adventure genre. *Despite constant arguments with his cousin Icarus Juniper, Avian truly believes that he's the protagonist of the tale. *Also he really likes food so seriously give this guy food. *He's longsighted and wears glasses. He also happens to be colourblind (which was inherited from his father), which means he can't see the colour green too well and the colour he sees most vividly is blue. And yes, that is a yellow pen you're holding up. He can see that. Stop. *The Juniper Tree isn't actually proper folklore! It was actually a tale written by some guy and given to the Grimms, which makes sense considering the hexload of Biblical references in it. Quotes Portrayals In English, Avian would be voiced by William Salyers, who voices Rigby in Regular Show. In live-action, Devon Bostick would be an ideal face for Avian. Notes * He's longsighted and slightly red-green colourblind. As a result, he wears glasses. Gallery Heeeee.png|why Avian should stay well away from unicorns nerd_by_captainmaddy_the13th-d7d6f5a.png|Maddy draws Avian so well I'm jelly Hats_by_captainmaddy_the13th-d7d7hze.png|trees Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:IEatIdiots Category:The Juniper Tree Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Zena's OCs